


Mistakes Like This

by higher_space



Series: Why Does Everything Happen So Much [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, College, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Suicide Attempt, alcoholic tsukki, it's my first real fic, just like really angsty, kinda confusing lol, mostly tsukkiyama, some m/f but like for two paragraphs, some mild depression, when you touch your soulmate you see colours kinda, when you're in love you see colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/pseuds/higher_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi share an apartment, and go to the same college, but lately Tsukishima has been missing classes and staying out for nights at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Never Act Aloud The Way You Appear

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen Your Lie In April? Well just imagine that's what the grand "colour" scheme of this is. Enjoy reading, I guess. Get ready for some angsty stuff *finger guns*

The world was gray.   
  
It reminded Tsukishima of smoke. Everything was either petrified, or already fading away like the smoke he had dubbed it.    
  
He stood under the light of the moon, on a pale, stone balcony. Tall figure leaned over the rails, elbows propped up, a cigarette pressed between his lips. Gray headphones rested on his head. His golden gaze slipped out across the city below him, as the dim lights of cars speeded below him.   
  
It was a small apartment, but he was only in his first year of college and a particularly undyingly-loyal companion had decided to stick around to help pay rent.    
  
The blond took a long exhale as the glass door just inches behind him opened with a quiet brushing sound. It looked like Tsukishima hadn't even noticed the door had opened, but only if you didn't know him well. He lowered his cigarette and rested his headphones around his neck.   
  
"Tsukki. It's midnight; please go to sleep." The young man at the door was not quite as tall as the blond, yet he stood at a decent height. Messy brown hair fell on his sleepy face as he let out a small yawn. Despite his casual expression, he saw the world not in gray, but in a muted colour. He always used to see the world as full of colour, but his love had faded, too.   
  
Tsukishima took in a deep breath and let the cigarette fall from his grip, as watched as it fell down countless stories, before straightening up and facing the shorter boy.    
  
They looked at each other in the eye, and despite Tsukishima's half-hearted glare at the shorter boy--who was dressed in a loose t-shirt and pajama pants-- the brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him slowly inside.    
  
"Yamaguchi--"   
"Please, just go to sleep, Tsukki. You stay out too late drinking and smoking, and your grades are going down. I moved in to try to help you--" the brunette, Yamaguchi, turned to look Tsukki directly in the eye with a blatantly tired expression. "But I don't know how."    
  
They looked at each other. Yamaguchi searched for what he needed--reassurance that there was a reason for this. Tsukishima stood tall, a guarded expression. He always was a hard person to read. Too much hidden emotion. They stood in the living room of their shared, cramped apartment. The faint smell of laundry was slowly being replaced with the smoke that seemed to follow Tsukki.    
  
All the lights were off, but moonlight streamed in from the unclosed glass doors behind the taller boy. Curtains waved in a faint breeze, and the only sound was the faded din of late-night traffic.    
  
Yamaguchi couldn't help but trace out his features as the moonlight danced across the blond's pale skin.   
  
The night was gray to the taller, but Yamaguchi detected the faint colour around him. The light of the night sky transformed the taller boy's skin into a reflection of itself, a bluish tint, as clouds doubtless covered the bright mood outside. The wind that had just begun to ruffle their twin messy hair died away.   
  
Tsukishima was the first to move. With a quiet "goodnight" spoken through through tightened lips, he trudged into the destroyed, trash-littered room he had created and now called his bedroom.   
  
Yamaguchi let out a small breath, and walked across the small room, to the other end of the apartment that housed his bedroom.    
  
Over the past few weeks, Tsukki had started smoking more and more, and going out to the bar; only to stumble back in the early hours of two and three in the morning. He hardly stopped to take of his alcohol stained jacket before  passing out on his unmade bed.    
  
Some days he didn't come home until the morning. Yamaguchi would've been fine if his best friend was in a relationship with someone else, but the blond never admitted to anything, and never offered an explanation.   
  
They had been friends since they were just kids, and Tsukki had never liked to be open about his feelings, and mostly just came across as a sarcastic asshole with no feelings for anyone. Yamaguchi used to be able to see through it, but in the late hours of the night, when he couldn't even tell if Tsukki was sober or not, the lines had blurred.   
  
Yamaguchi stood at his doorframe; perhaps he should go see if his roommate was okay, but he decided against it. He hated seeing Tsukki's once immaculately organized room as the current smoke scented trash pile.    
  
He took another breath and walked silently into his own room, collapsing on his bed. Sleep came quickly, but Yamaguchi Tadashi was confused.   
  
Perhaps he had hoped his best friend of many years thought of something more than a friend.    
  
The night grew old, and an unspoken question still rattled around Yamaguchi's mind.   
_   
Do you love me? _


	2. My Every Breath Awakes Alarms in Your Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a bit confused by the au make sure to read the bottom notes after this chapter!

Weeks had passed since the incident on the balcony.    
  
Perhaps you might think Yamaguchi had forgotten the way the pale moonlight had faded onto the night's blue across his best friend's face. It would be reasonable to think this.   
  
It would also be reasonable to think that Yamaguchi Tadashi had forgotten the way Tsukki had ducked his head to avoid his roommate's golden gaze, and whispered an all but silent "good night".   
  
Perhaps he would've forgotten. But that was the last night he ever saw colour. The world fell into a monotone gray. The next morning, Tsukishima had disappeared. His room was a mess, and the only trace of its previous inhabitant's was the stench of rank alcohol and cigarette smoke, but even that was fading. The widow was ajar, a the morning sunlight streamed through.   
  
Tsukishima, despite always acting strong, and sarcastic, had always been loyal. He had never left Yamaguchi's side, at least not without a clear warning. But now, all that he had left was a note, with messy, rushed writing, like it had only been an afterthought to tell his best friend that he was leaving with no forewarning.   
  
'I'll be back soon' was its only message.   
  
Yamaguchi had simply continued with his college life. He had other friends, Hinata, Kageyama, and some of his other high school friends had joined him. He loved them. He truly did. But he would turn, maybe to share a joke, or story, of maybe even to give a heart-warming smile, but to someone who wasn't there. _Who had_ chosen _not to be there._   
  
And yes, Tsukishima did return.    
  
27 days had passed since Yamaguchi had woken to find the note from Tsukki. He took the stairs up to his apartment on the ninth floor. He had kept a smile on his face all day - for his friends' sakes. They would worry if he wore the frown he felt subconsciously tugging on him.   
  
He walked along the long hallways to his room at the end. It had been a long college day, but a Friday night. Kageyama had invited him out to go bar hopping, but Yamaguchi had declined. Maybe he didn't know why then, but it was obvious to him later, why he made that decision.    
  
He reached the end of the old, carpeted corridor, and grasped the handle to what had long since been _his_  apartment.   
  
It was unlocked.    
  
Yamaguchi always locked it. Everyday, without fail. Had he been robbed? Panicked thoughts clawed at the back of his consciousness as he threw the door wide open and ran straight into the main room, only to be stopped cold.   
  
Tsukishima was there.    
  
His lips pressed against another's. It was a girl with cascading brown hair, which Tsukki-- no, Yamaguchi couldn't bear the though of calling him that nickname after seeing this, after he abandoned him. Tsukishima's hands were tangled in her hair, and for several seconds, they didn't even realize there was someone else in the room.    
  
They untangled for what was obviously meant to be a few seconds, just for more air, when their eyes met.   
  
The world was gray to Yamaguchi. His love had faded away like the coals of a once-great fire. It was strange, in the midst of the horror he felt, there was still the longing that he would see those golden eyes as their true colour once again.    
  
"Tsukki?" A female voice cut through the silence. Her back was too me, and she hadn't even noticed yet.    
  
For the briefest moment I felt maybe the tiniest bit anger that someone else was using the nickname I had always called Tsukishima Kei.    
  
_Always_. Until now.   
  
We stared at each other. Disbelief reflected out of both their eyes, and expressions. Why the hell did Tsukishima, of all people, look _disbelieving_?    
  
Tsukishima broke eye contact and leaned down slightly, as the girl he had been making out with in an apartment that was hardly even was his any more was several inches shorter than him. He whispered something to her in a voice so low the stunned Yamaguchi never could've picked it up.   
  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The girl turned around. Her cheeks were flushed, and lower lip swollen. Yamaguchi had to, albeit regretfully, admit she _was_ beautiful.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kei--" she turned to Tsukishima and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before beginning a quick stride for the door. She walked right past me, and underneath the cherry-scented perfume, there was something else. He knew it all to well.   
  
"--I have to go." She threw the last part of her sentence behind her as the crash of the door shook the entire apartment.    
  
"Yamaguchi--" Tsukishima began, a nervous, or maybe even fearful, but Yamaguchi was tired.    
  
He felt so tired. So desperately tired, even though he knew he should be overjoyed that his best friend -- that the guy he loved -- had come back. But that had been the last straw.   
  
"Good night, Tsukishima." He spoke briskly. It was a statement he knew was brutal, especially in an out-of-character, cold tone. He doubted Tsukishima cared. He obviously didn't. He abandoned Yamaguchi for weeks, leaving nothing but a hardly legible note in his wake.   
  
Yamaguchi ducked his head and pushed his way into his room. He collapsed on his bed.    
  
He had the urge to rip his posters from his favourite movies off the wall. He wanted to knock the volleyball trophies from where they sat immaculately on a shelf. He wanted to hurt himself for being so foolish as to think Tsukishima had ever cared for him.   
  
Yamaguchi Tadashi fell asleep quickly, despite his anger and confusion and raw pain at the image of Tsukishima with his lips against someone else's that was now etched into his brain. All his piles of homework were long forgotten.   
  
Tsukishima Kei stood in the main room of his best friend's apartment. He knew it wasn't his any more. He stood frozen, petrified even, as tears streamed down his face.   
  
_ How pathetic am I? _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're kind of understanding the colours of this story lol it's a bit confusing -- like the happier you are, the brighter the world is, and the more love you feel, and think you deserve, the more colours.
> 
> Anyway, gotta go cry because 'missing you' by all time low keeps coming on.


	3. I'm Not Confused, It's Just You're Making Me Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for me this chapter was so painful to write

Three days. It took Yamaguchi Tadashi 3 days to snap.    
  
It was the late hours of the night. Two, maybe three in the morning. He still hadn't said anything to Tsukishima besides his his 3 greeting words. Maybe it was anger, fear, or perhaps crushed hopes that maybe Tsukishima loved him as much as Yamaguchi did, but he never said anything.   
  
He had begun to see something to like about these early hours. Yamaguchi had once never understood why people would stay up this late for no reason, but now he did.

Everything was already gray. He didn't feel like the world he had once seen in the colours of a flower garden in full bloom had faded from forever out of. Even as he wrote his fourth essay of the night, he felt comforted by the gray that he knew even those who were gifted with loved were surrounded by. Anyone who saw it just might trick themselves into thinking that they weren't alone.   
  
That was, until he heard his apartment door open. He took in a breath, and flinched slightly at the sound. it sounded like someone was stumbling.   
  
_ Three days. _   
  
Yamaguchi stood up, pushing his essays and safe peace-of-mind out of his way. He walked across the room in a few strides, and walked down the dimly-lit hall to the main door.    
  
The strench of liquor and cigarette smoke hit Yamaguchi, as his eyes rested on Tsukishima's figure as he propped himself against the door and proceed to vomit on the floor.   
  
Tsukishima straightened up, still wobbly, and obviously completely drunk. Suddenly, their eyes met. Once again, all Yamaguchi saw was gray. Tsukishima looked utterly shocked, he quickly snapped out of it, and started a beeline toward his room, hoping to get past Yamaguchi.   
  
He couldn't take it.   


Yamaguchi knew it wasn't Tsukishima's fault, well, maybe it was. But the logical part of his mind was already beginning to shut down.   
  
He snapped. He couldn't help it.    
  
"What the _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?" Yamaguchi lunged and grabbed Tsukishima's wrist, and pulled him back with all the force he had. His usual gentleness was forgotten when he grabbed Tsukishima's collar and pushed him against the wall; their faces inches apart. Tsukishima tilted his face away so it couldn't be seen.   
  
Maybe, under other circumstances, being positioned like this, would've made him incredibly happy. But now, the only thing that filled Yamaguchi was rage. Now, he spoke in quiet fury, all forms of sympathy shut down.   
  
"I was fine with you smoking. Maybe I was a bit set off by you skipping classes and staying out until 3:30 in the morning to drink yourself half to death. Maybe I was okay when you didn't come home for two days in a row. Maybe I was okay with you not helping pay rent. But you..--" The calm tone suddenly shifted into pained anger, "you fucking _left me_! You left me for _weeks_. Then, I come back to my apartment to find you making out with some girl I've never even seen before! God dammit, Tsukishima! Are you really so emotionless and bitter that you'd abandon me?! You don't even have the respect to look me in the eye?! DO YOU EVEN _CARE_?!"   
  
Yamaguchi's voice became hoarse as his grip on the taller boy's shirt loosened. Tsukishima suddenly pushed the brunette off him, anger beginning to radiate. He still didn't look Yamaguchi in the eye. His voice was deadly calm.

"I did it all so I wouldn't burden you. I couldn't bear the thought of you having to deal with me more than you already do. I couldn't bear the thought of you having to worry..." Yamaguchi stood still, half in shock, half remaining anger, as Tsukishima's cold voice began to waver."

"I only kissed that stupid girl so you wouldn't worry. She's just some girl in my history class-- for hell's sake _she has a girlfriend!_ " Tsukishima was breathing heavily now, still facing away from Yamaguchi, who was still frozen in shock. "I only did all this _because I couldn't bear being rejected by you because I fucking love you_."

Suddenly, Tsukishima darted out from in front of the frozen brunette and dashed out the door. Yamaguchi could've sworn he caught a glimpse of tears streaming down Tsukishima's eyes before he disappeared out the door. Dressed in black, Tsukishima was nothing but a shadow in the gray night.    
  
Yamaguchi's chest heaved. He had started out calm and seconds later he was in hysterics. The anger still hadn't left him, but it was fading fast.   


_ What just happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that fight scene was so paiNFUL I HAD TO REWRITE IT TOO AAAA


	4. Of All Our Conversation's Missing Their Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain. it's literally all pain. i'm sorry.

Tsukishima Kei stood a mere three feet from the edge of a 15 story building. The wind whipped wildly around him, and if he hadn't already gone numb from the mental pain, he would definitely have by now.

 

It was early spring. The sakura blossoms would bloom soon. He'd always wanted to take Yamaguchi through a park to watch them fall. He’d wanted to take Yamaguchi’s hand and see the small smile cross his face--  
  
Yamaguchi.  
  
The name felt like a whip cracked across his face.  
  
"Yamaguchi hates me." I said allowed, my voice dry, and throat dry. The words were swallowed up by the screaming void that was the wind, and snatched away by the talons of the night.   
  
He's always hated me.  
He only stayed my friend because he felt indebted.  
There's no way he could forgive me for abandoning him.  
There's so way he could forgive me for kissing that girl I hardly talked to in his apartment, even if it was so he wouldn’t worry that Tsukishima was lonely.  
  
With each agonizing thought he shuffled forward until he was at the very edge. All he had to do was take a step up, only onto the two foot ledge was in his way from plummeting away-- from being free.   
  
Tsukishima moved like a machine; one mechanical movement at a time, and now, he stood with all of the city below him.   
  
It wasn't the yelling, or swearing, or the shoving that had made Tsukishima feel suffocated and alone. It was the small things. Yamaguchi had stopped calling him 'Tsukki,' how he always frowned instead of a reassuring smile, and how he always, how he hardly even looked at Tsukishima, and when he did it was like he was expecting so much more.  
  
He had felt this way before. When his brother had lied to him. The icy wind burned Tsukishima's skin. No, His brother lying to him felt like a paper cut now.   
  
Because, he loved Yamaguchi.   
  
He had tried to hide it. To not burden Yamaguchi anymore. Yamaguchi had always been so bright. He was fascinated by the world. But now, he seemed different.  
  
_It doesn't matter anymore._   
  
Tsukishima opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed. The wind whipped him around, threatening to knock him off the roof.  
  
Unconsciously, Tsukishima pulled out a cigarette and lighter. The wind still didn’t stop. There was no way we would be able to light the cigarette.  
  
But he did, and the smoke was scattered as soon as it became part of the air.  
  
The wind began to die down. _How long had he been up here?_  
  
The night sky still shined...but it was so dull. The stars twinkled and danced, but the freckles on Yamaguchi’s cheeks had always been more beautiful.

 

Tsukishima let the cigarette fall.  
  
It was a habit. Ever since he started smoking near the end of his third year of high school, Yamaguchi had disapproved. When they moved into the same apartment, he wouldn't let Tsukishima even have a lit cigarette inside.   
  
He would smoke on the terrace, and since Yamaguchi would freak out if he brought his cigarettes inside, he let the wind take them.   
  
He did it now, and a current of frigid air took it. The glowing ember was already gray through Tsukishima's eyes.   
  
___   
  
Yamaguchi Tadashi leaned on the terrace railings, hoping that the cold air would help him think.   
  
Where the hell would Tsukishima run off to?   
  
Then, for the first time in longer than he could remember, he saw colour. It wasn't vibrant; there was nothing miraculous about it. It was simply a small flash of red. A glowing ember. Realization dawned upon him.   
_  
"TSUKKI!" _   
  
___   
  
Tsukishima Kei stood unmoving as he stared out at the city below him.   
  
He couldn't have been standing on the ledge more than 10 minutes, but he felt like it was eternity. It was time to get over with it. Better not to make a big deal out of it. For someone who had always taken such immense pride in being able to control his emotions, he was doing a pretty shit job of it right now. He was completely broken, all his emotions buzzed so loudly the world was drowned out. It was time to end it.   
  
He raised his arms, and began to lean when suddenly a noise cut through the shrieking of the wind.   
  
" _TSUKKI!!_ "   
  
The single word sent a chill down his already frozen spine.   
  
The door to the roof had opened, and Tsukishima turned in desperate surprise as Yamaguchi Tadashi stood 20 feet away from him, and he was walking towards Tsukishima.   
  
In seconds, Yamaguchi stood just below Tsukishima. They looked at each other.   
  
For the first time, Tsukishima looked right into his eyes, and Yamaguchi smiled at him softly-- perhaps with faint pain, but genuine nonetheless-- then looked away slowly, as he began to move closer to the cement ledge that Tsukishima stood on.   
  
Tsukishima stood frozen in fear and numbness as Yamaguchi stepped onto the ledge, a few feet away from him. He wobbled and Tsukishima felt his breathing speed up. Yamaguchi stood up straight and shuffled closer. He was mere centimetres from Tsukishima now.   
  
The wind whipped wildly around them.   
  
Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's now lowered hands, and suddenly, colour bloomed.   
  
It wasn't everywhere. He couldn't see the colours of the lights below them, and he couldn't see the colour of the sky above.   
  
Tsukishima felt as though Yamaguchi had thawed his numbness, and he leaned in.   
  
"I am so sorry, Yamaguchi. There's no way to forgive me for everything I've done."   
  
Somehow, the wind seemed to silence itself enough for Yamaguchi to hear.   
  
Yamaguchi leaned in this time, to say something to Tsukishima.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I did, and I forgive you. And if if you really want to jump off this building, you'll have to take me with you."   
  
Tsukishima barely had any time to process what he had hear, when suddenly Yamaguchi's lips were on his. They were kissing.   
  
The wind whipped their hair, and drops of rain started to splash around them. When the two finally broke away, Yamaguchi leaned in. It was only 3 words. But it was three words he never imagined Yamaguchi Tadashi would ever say to him.

 

“ _I love you._ ”

 

The world was now so much more colourful as their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that any good? was it cringy?? idk please let me know in the comments!!


	5. I Want To Know All The Dreams That You Keep Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optional epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my angsty fic! This last chapter is basically 100% fluff. If you think you liked the way last chapter ended, feel free to skip this. I just wrote this because I'm honestly so in love with tsukkiyama I had to put some fluff in.

**_FOUR DAYS LATER_ **

 

Tsukishima had a habit of waking up early. He was used to it. He was used to waking up to a cold, empty room that smelled like broken dreams and week-old liquor. He was used to waking up in some shitty motel, or on the floor of some run-down bar, or even in the dirty alleyways at obscene hours of the morning. He was used to waking up and instantly met with a headache, and to be greeted with cold, unforgiving gray tones that surrounded his vision. He was used to feeling empty, and worn down, and blatant anger at himself for messing up his life so badly. He was used to seeing the backside of the cold, lonely world. He was used to being in pain, and being lost, and being confused.

 

He was still getting used to what he woke up to.

 

Tsukishima blinked the sleep out of his eyes, but was careful not to disturb the sleeping Yamaguchi who had somehow managed to roll halfway across their shared bed, so he was almost on top of Tsukki as he slept soundly.

 

A small smile crept across Tsukishima’s face at Yamaguchi. He really did have such a peaceful face.

 

The night four days ago seemed to be a distant--and fading--memory. They had held hands and kissed on that rooftop until their lips were swollen and the sun had touched the eastern horizons. Eventually, they managed to make their way back to _their_ apartment. They had spent the night in each other’s arms, until the cold numbness of the shrieking wind faded away, and then they still held each other.

 

The following days had been bittersweet.

 

Tsukishima came to classes for the first time in nearly a month, but everyone was glad, even Kageyama of all people managed to push away his awkward grudge with Tsukki to welcome him back.

 

Tsukishima was pretty sure he never wanted to turn a corner again, because wherever he went he saw Kageyama and Hinata making out. It was awkward to say the least; but hey, it’s not he wasn’t doing the same thing with Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi began to stir, his sleepy eyes blinking awake.

 

“Tsukki?”

“You’re lying on top of me, Yamaguchi.”

“Oh yeah. Good morning.”

 

Mornings like this were becoming the norm, and Tsukishima was completely okay with it.

 

“We should probably get up.”

“It’s a Saturday, Yamaguchi.”

 

Still, Yamaguchi untangled his and Tsukki’s legs and left the room, but not before pressing a quick kiss on Tsukki’s lips.

 

Tsukishima laid in bed for a few more minutes, just enjoying how beautiful the world was. It was so bright, but nothing compared to Yamaguchi’s smile. It still would be a shame to not appreciate the sun’s yellow rays as they gave Yamaguchi-- and Tsukki’s-- bedroom a warm hue.

 

Eventually, Tsukishima got up and headed to the shower. By the time he got out, the smell of pancakes had filled the room, and he headed to the apartment’s tiny, cramped kitchenette.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi had many great talents. Cooking was not one of them.

 

There was pancake mix _everywhere_. As soon as Tsukishima stepped into the small room, he was astounded at 1), how his boyfriend had somehow managed to get pancake mix everywhere _except_ in the frying man, and 2) how incredibly hot he looked, even with pancake mix somehow in his hair.

 

“How did you even manage this.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“It said ‘add 2 cups of milk.’”

“Why is there 2 cups of milk on the floor, then.”

 

Yamaguchi didn’t know how to reply, so Tsukishima, walked over, and carefully poured the (remaining) pancake batter into the frying pan. A few minuted later, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting on a little-used, tiny couch in the corner of their living room, watching some cheesy romance movie, with a plate full of pancakes.

 

“There is no way in hell I am cleaning up that kitchen.”

“It’s not _that_ bad!!”

 

They both looked at each other with mock hostility, but eventually Tsukki couldn’t take it and started laughing.

 

He hadn’t laughed in so long, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had. Yamaguchi looked mesmerized. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually laugh happily at something.” Tsukishima furrowed his brow--but Yamaguchi was probably right. The two of them looked at each other before Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima into a kiss. Yamaguchi was so warm, and the world was so colourful, Tsukishima didn’t think he had ever been this happy, and when they pulled away, Tsukki asked a question.

 

“Want to go for a walk and look at the sakura blossoms with me?” Tsukishima asked in a quiet voice.

“Like… a date?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tsukki laughed breathlessly.

"Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?? Should I write some more fics? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> All the chapter titles, and the fic's title itself is from "Mistakes Like This" - by Prelow, which was basically my inspiration for writing this whole thing. Anyway, have a nice day, and this is higher_space, signing out for now.

**Author's Note:**

> im so cheesy lmao 
> 
> (if you see any errors let me know - via comments or my ig @riverstiel)


End file.
